Tokens, chips, cashless gaming tickets, and other portable wagering media are often utilized to place wagers in various wagering games such as poker, blackjack, roulette, craps, slots, pai gow, etc. Such portable wagering media, however, are generally nothing more than indicators of a face value associated therewith. Typical portable wagering media have not been configured or utilized, for example, to increase player enjoyment or add strategy and/or skill-based gaining elements to wagering games. These and other deficiencies of typical portable wagering media are addressed by the systems and methods disclosed herein.